Some Mistakes Have A Reason
by freakycat98
Summary: one mistake at rachels party causes puck and kurt to take a turn down a road of trouble, will they be strong enough to make it through or will all the pressure cause them to crumble? Find out! please R&R Mpreg


Kurt hadn't been feeling well for these last few days but there was no way in hell he was going to the hospital. He'd hated them ever since his mother had died.

Today though, things had been going terribly, first off he woke up late and had to rush everything enclueding his hair which looked very much like a disaster right now.

Then he had just manged to get to school when some mindless jocks had decided to shove him into the side of his car hard enough to break his side meeror off.

Now he had just reached his car after realising he forgot his bag in there to find someone had scratched 'fag' into his driver's side. Yup everything just had to be difficult today. And to top it all off he was positive that this was officially his sickest day ever.

Just as Kurt turned around to head back class, he saw Mikinly high's very own resident badass strolling his way. Great just great Kurt thought as he saw puck devious smirk.

"what do you want Puckermen" kurt demanded trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Kurt was really not in the mood for one of noah's snide remarks about his troubles.

Puck looked at kurt pretending to be hurt for a second "oh nothing, just wanted to ask you something" noah said smiling.

"if it's about my car you can just fuck off" kurt hissed not even trying to keep his language under control and who could blame him after all his day couldn't possibly get worse.

Puck eyed kurt for minuit never before actually hearing kurt hummel swear. His day actually must be going that bad, puck thought.

"did you enjoy rachels party cuz' i certainly did" puck asking literally smirking into his words.

Kurt knew this question would be coming he's known ever that disaster known as rachels party happened. Honestly why did puck have to ask that today of all days, kurt and being going through enough today now this.

"fine enough." Kurt said proud of himself for not falling into one of the famous puckerman traps.

Puck looked taken aback, puck secretly thought that was best day of his life, after all, he had very drunken sex with kurt that night, wouldn't be just the slightest bit happy he had gotten a taste of the puckzilla?

"dude, come on we did it, on rachels bed! Shouldn't that be the biggest insult ever if she found out and you got ride the puckerman expess!" yelled throwing his arms around like a pissed of ragdoll.

Kurt eyes widened, as puck pretty much screeched what they did at the top of his lungs. "first of all, keep your voice down! Second of all, rachels my friend now, and lastly I was drunk noah i don't even remember half of it"

But kurt had lied he actually remember the whole thing, puck had tried to cheer kurt up after blaine kissed Rachel infront of him, and one thing led to another and soon puck and kurt were laying in bed sweaty and exilerated from the intense pleasure they had just provided for eachother.

"really man because in my books that was one of the best times i'v had in my life, plus i wouldn't mind meeting in the locker room later for seconds" puck whispered seductively in kurt ear his lips just brushing kurts lobe.

Kurt pulled back quickly, because for some odd reason that turned him on, and he definitely didn't want to deal with another problem.

"no thank you noah, just one mistake is enough for me" kurt said beginning to walk back towards the school, unfortanutly for him puck wasn't giving up that easily and in no time he was jogging up beside kurt.

Puck eyed him for awhile feeling genuinely hurt "really kurt, that was just a mistake to you, wow, i guess i'll just be going now hope my mistake doesn't tie you down for too long" puck murmered the pain evident in every word.

Kurt knew he had said the wrong thing, but he couldn't find the strength to call out to puck and apologize, so instead he just bowed his head and continued walking towards his class.

**...**

Kurt had been sitting in Spanish class not even ten minuits before having to run out hand over mouth to the boys bathroom to puke his guts out yet another time today.

Kurt had just begun to throw up when he felt a comforting hand rubbing circles on his back. After he had finished, he turned around expecting it to be finn considering they were almost brothers but instead was surpised to find puck kneeling there behind him.

Puck was still pretty upset about what kurt had said earlier but he happened to be pretty fond of kurt ok, actually he really liked kurt, and no matter what words may have been exchanged, if kurt was sick the least he could do was lend a comforting hand.

"are you ok kurt, maybe you should go home and rest?" puck said quietly, secretly really worried for kurt.

Kurt just stared at him for a moment before standing up and hugging puck "i'm so sorry for what i said it was just i was having a bad day and i know thats know excuse but I'm sorry for hurting you like that and if it's any consulation I had a lot of fun with you that night" kurt murmered against puck chest.

arms even if only for a moment. And as far as apologies go that was by far the best one he's ever heard.

"that's ok kurt I shouldv'e known you were just mad because well lets be honest who can resist puckzilla" puck said smirking while he could feel kurt giggle against him.

Suddenly kurt moved away from puck's embace and looking at him happily "so i take it im forgiven? And unfortuantly i got to get back to class" kurt said smiling at puck.

Puck smiled "of course your forgiven! And ya I've got to go too, I'll text you later" puck said before walking out of the bathroom wondering why kurt was sick and how serious it could be.

**...**

Once kurt had gotten had just left school he remembered puck hadn't wore a condom and all those safe talks his dad had with him wasn't just in case of STD's it was also because he was part of an ever expanding group of men born with a gene which allows them to get pregnant.

Just to be safe kurt decided to swing by the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test and even though he did not believe in god he spent the whole ride back praying that he wasn't pregnant and didn't stop until it was time to look at the test.

And there it was, the little pink plus sign, the very sign that had just ripped all his dreams out from under him.

Kurt very numbly picked up his cell and sent puck a text **'we need to talk right now, its very serious. –kurt' **

**...**

**Well, I enjoyed writing that I hope it turns out well enough –sigh- well I hope you all enjoyed it next chapter should be up soon so if your interested keep an eye out **** one more thing I do not own glee (sadly) but the mistakes are all mine :/ **


End file.
